


I Saw Mommy Kissing Astra

by Fangirlinit



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Christmas, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 12:22:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8979532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlinit/pseuds/Fangirlinit
Summary: It’s Christmas Eve at Miss Grant’s lavish penthouse and everyone’s invited. Alex’s adopted daughter is a snoop and more than she can handle. When the girl sees something quite out of the ordinary, she seeks out her Aunt Kara. Gossip ensues. To make a long summary short: Astra is confused, Kara is in a pickle, and Alex wants to crawl into a hole and die. But, hey, that’s the holidays for you.





	

Eight-year-old Anna Danvers knew it was wrong to eavesdrop. It was one of many rules which included don’t talk to strangers and always leave the living room window unlocked (for unknown reasons).

Mom could be real uncool when she wanted to be. The fact that she traveled as a doctor and attended conferences all day long didn’t help. When classmates asked what her mom did for work, Anna would say that she “talks a whole lot about science.” Grandma had always taken care of her when Mom was away. Apparently, Grandma moved to National City when she had been adopted and Mom was still pretty sore about it. There was a lot of soreness between them.

For as long as Anna remembered she had spent every Christmas Eve at Miss Grant’s home. According to Mom, Miss Grant was a "very important person" (with quotes) and not to be messed with. She was also boss to Aunt Kara and Uncle Jimmy. Aunt Kara was Miss Grant’s favorite, which meant if an ornament shattered or the sofa happened to break cider’s fall, Kara was the one to hide behind.

Despite Miss Grant’s “important” reputation, she always gave the kind of gifts that made all her friends at school jealous. Mom had a tendency to give Miss Grant the stink eye, especially when something real expensive revealed from under the wrapping paper.

To Anna, the penthouse looked like a castle. The place took up three floors and had several guest bedrooms and “adult gathering” rooms and NO RUNNING ALLOWED. Anna liked the pretty piano even if she couldn’t touch it and enjoyed looking out the gigantic window she couldn’t leave prints on to view the beautiful city lights.

The greatest thing about Christmas Eve came later when they were visited by the greatest person in the whole wide world (besides Mom). Supergirl! Thanks to Miss Grant’s connections, her superhero protégé stopped by to wish everyone a merry Christmas and humbly scarf down the sugar cookies Anna made just for her.

The cookies were a huge undertaking and a tradition since she was four-years-old. Anna put her heart and soul into them because she felt that National City should give back to the superhero who protected them all these years. These cookies were her way of saying thank you. This year Anna vehemently refused help from Mom and Grandma in getting exact measurements and laying an even layer of icing. As always she had Aunt Kara taste test them and give an honest review which always consisted of dramatic groans and inarticulate “ohmywordicannotwaitformore.”

Christmas Eve entailed a pot luck of dishes. Miss Grant hosted lots of scrumptious appetizers. Grandma always brought everyone’s favorite jello salad. Aunt Kara and Uncle Jimmy teamed up for pumpkin pie ( _always_ one sliver short). Mom’s work friends were in charge of a hodgepodge of side dishes – except for Astra.

Astra never brought food because according to Mom no one has trusted her near the kitchen since Thanksgiving 2021. Anna’s memory was a bit hazy, but she did remember the smell of smoke and Mom’s frantic shouting. To compensate, Astra put herself on Christmas tree duty and helped out Mom and Grandma with the hauling of their trees. Anna couldn’t figure it out but every December 1st the tree just sort of showed up out of nowhere. One year Mom had to give her the third degree about where she got it. Apparently, it was a severe offense to cut down trees in nature reserves. That hit Astra pretty hard and since then their trees came with a proof of purchase.

Decorating was always a blast. Astra would hoist Anna up in order for her to reach the topmost branches, so high in fact that Anna felt like she could fly. Heavy ornaments on the bottom and breakable ones up top. Last but not least came the star. This was not your typical star but a red sequined one named Rao that drew a glistening eye from Astra and Aunt Kara. Its installment became a sort a celebration in and of itself. Mom would make a big dinner on December 1st and invite Aunt Kara, Uncle Jimmy, and Astra over. Afterward they gathered round the bedecked tree to watch Anna do the honors (with a boost from Astra).

As much as Anna loved her tree and all the memories that came with it, Miss Grant had the grandest one of all. The vaulted ceilings of her house made room for a tall spruce that you could hardly guess was fake. Gently winking lights coiled round from base to top and entwined with tinsel. Frost coated the needle tips to lend a realistic flair. Variegated gold, green and red glass ornaments hung about – all expensive, shiny enough to see your reflection, and NOT TO BE TOUCHED.

At the moment, Anna sat in front of the tree observing the lights. She had to crane her neck to see the very top and even then it looked like it could go on for a mile. She was just about to take a peek into the gift pile when she heard a thump.

Anna froze and hunkered down on her hands and knees. She didn’t want to be caught this close to the tree because last time Miss Grant had a conniption or what Susan called a ‘Catnniption.’ Anna thought everyone was in the kitchen snagging appetizers, but apparently some people weren’t interested. Slowly, Anna crept on her belly to see if whoever had made the noise was gone. Holding her breath and keeping herself low to the ground, she spied around the sofa.

The living room lights were out to give the tree lights there full effect. As a result, there were so many shadowed corners Anna had to strain to see anything. With enough squinting the silhouettes of two figures appeared – one being Mom and the other Astra.

Anna knew the rules about eavesdropping, especially when it happened around the adults. This rule had the strictest punishment of no television for a week. She would be worried about a scolding, but she could see Mom was a _bit_ busy at the moment.

* * *

It was brief and Alex hadn’t planned it. There was a lot about her life outside the DEO that went unplanned and could be described as trivial. All except Anna. She had been Alex’s best plan and a decision she wracked her mind over for an entire year before following through. But personal plans were different from work plans.

In preparation for a mission she’d commit a map of the area to memory. She would go in armed, amped, and in full possession of an exit strategy. She’d have a goal, a target, and a contingency plan. Most importantly, she’d go in with backup and J’onn’s voice of wisdom crackling in her ear via comms piece.

That Christmas Eve, all those tactics sailed out the window. The hallway she found herself walking contained too many shadows to map out her route or prevent Astra from stumbling into the wall. Ironically, she didn’t use that as an excuse as perfect as it would have been ( _Why did I kiss her? Because I tripped in the dark. Duh!_ ). At the end of the day, there really was no adequate excuse when she had her tongue halfway down Astra’s throat.

It served best that Alex had no gun on her person. There was no reason for one anyway. In attendance were two Kryptonians, three DEO agents, a lawyer, and Cat Grant, making the penthouse the safest place in the city. If Alex had her gun within reach, she’d be tempted to shoot herself in the foot to knock some common sense into herself.

She did have one thing going for herself: she was _amped_. When she reached the end of the hallway, a curious surge of adrenaline filled her at the sight of Astra. She didn’t know Anna was in the same room or that Astra was watching her from the shade with a smile on her face. But when their eyes met it overwhelmed her.

The adrenaline was founded on years of ‘what ifs’ and ‘useless alien’ sacrifices. It accrued every Christmas Eve attending Cat’s party without a plus one and noting on a subconscious level that Astra hadn’t either. It was eight years of watching Astra watch her little girl with boundless affection in her eyes.

Adrenaline made her reflexes sharp and her pulse skyrocket. The heat of it colored her cheeks and made the palms of her hands perspire. Unfortunately, adrenaline had a tendency to make people do some pretty reckless things.

Alex went in without a goal or a plan. No backup, no J’onn in her ear (thank god), and no protection. Despite all that, she was not without a target and when she set her sights on it her mouth fell quite literally onto it.

* * *

“Darling, your mother may have taught you good manners but she must have skipped the chapter on the rise and fall of our egos. Subject heading: Do not grab for things which are out of your reach.”

Anna looked from Miss Grant’s piercing eyes to the table covered with appetizers. She ducked and gasped. In her effort to reach the candied almonds, the sleeve of her sweater had taken a dive into the shrimp sauce.

Anna’s shoulders met her ears. “Oops.”

“How articulate.”

“I don’t even like shrimp sauce. Or shrimp.”

Miss Grant’s eyes gestured to the bowl of red sauce. “I think your sweater would beg to differ.”

The heat blossomed to an extreme level, but Anna fought the urge to cover the evidence and escape because NO RUNNING ALLOWED. Instead, Anna backed away from the table. She made to dry her sleeve on her jeans when two hands shot out in the air.

“Not. Another. Move.”

Anna froze.

“Come here. Arms up. Easy does it.”

Anna took the offered hand and was led to the sink. She watched Miss Grant run a wash cloth under warm water and kneel down to her. Well, that was a new one: Miss Grant kneeling in high heels and her pretty but snug skirt.

Anna held out her arm for Miss Grant to cradle and clean the spot from her sweater.

“Is this something your Grandmother made for you?”

Anna cocked her head. “How did you know?”

Miss Grant’s casual tone went on as she scrubbed. “By the lack of a shirt tag and the glaring fact that your mother is not the least bit into arts and crafts. Handmade gifts like this sweater should be treated with care, no matter how much wool it sheds.”

Anna sighed with a meek nod.

The scrubbed came to a pause. Miss Grant’s eyes flicked up to hers and softened. “Is something on your mind, sweetheart?”

“No.”

“Hm.” She went back to scouring the stain out. “That sounds a lot like the kind of ‘no’ Carter used to give me when something was on his mind. It’s the kind of ‘no’ that’s looking for answers.”

“How do you get them?” Anna asked, intrigued.

“Well, if you wait for them to come to you, we’d be here till the end of time. My suggestion is simple and so controversial it would make male drivers go mad.” Miss Grant leaned close and uttered the three words of golden wisdom, “Ask for help. There is no shame. In fact, it shows great bravery.”

“Have you asked for help?”

Miss Grant shrugged. “Of course. I don’t have all the answers even though my entire staff seem to pester me with the most frivolous questions. That’s on a daily basis. What they don’t seem to realize is that it took trial and error to get to where I am now. I took many wrong roads and made some awful decisions in the process. But it is necessary to experience missteps in order to recognize future ones.”

“What do you mean?”

“If we are too hungry to walk, would you rather starve and die for pride or take the carbs, burn it off later, and learn why you went for a hike on an empty stomach in the first place?”

Anna’s face scrunched.

Miss Grant did a double take. “How old are you again?”

“Eight.”

“Oh, right.” She waved a hand. “I don’t think you’ve gotten to the wide world of metaphors yet, but when you do come straight to me. I have so many helpful metaphors they will make your head spin. In a good way to be sure.”

Miss Grant bent down to give the sleeve a blow. After a cursory once over of the area, she gave a firm nod. “And you are free to go.”

Anna examined the sleeve and gave her a smile. “Thanks, Miss Grant.”

She smiled back.

“Oh!” Anna was struck by something and blushed again. She tucked her head down like a turtle in its shell. “Miss Grant, can you please pass me two candy almonds?”

Miss Grant chuckled and relinquished two of the sugary sweet nuts from the bowl. Before dropping them into Anna’s outstretched hand, she tilted her head and said, “You remind my of your Aunt Kara.” At Anna’s frown, she added, “It’s a compliment, sweetheart. Enjoy the almonds.”

Anna grinned after the sashaying queen of media. Miss Grant gave great advice even if it went a bit over her head at times. Of all the people in Anna’s life, she was one of the few who didn’t talk down to her. Miss Grant gave her the dignity of trying to understand the adult subjects like metaphors, journalistic ethics, and feminist ideals. Anna would admit to her confusion on many subjects, but at least she could explain to her teachers what feminism meant.

As Anna munched on her almonds, she walked out of the kitchen and followed the sound of voices to the dinning room. There, congregating in the doorway, Aunt Kara and Susan were chatting. It didn’t take long for Aunt Kara to spot her.

“Hey, you.”

Anna smiled and sidled into the arm wrapping around her shoulders. At an average of three feet five inches, she was short for her age. Her chin just barely reached Aunt Kara’s waist.

Susan peered from around Aunt Kara and narrowed her eyes. She always saw through Anna’s games. Even when she did, instead of ratting her out Susan would supply pointers in covert operations.

Mom’s work friends were the strangest. From Susan’s walkie codes and call signs to Hank’s knack for knowing when she needed a piggy back ride to cheer her up, their skill sets didn’t seem to be anywhere near the realm of medical science. Except for Mom because Mom was the smartest.

By the time Susan saw past her cover she already came out with it. “What have you been up to, missy?”

Anna pinched her lips and gave a wag of her head. “Nothin.’”

“Oh, come on now. You can trust us. We won’t tell. Right, Kara?”

“Yeah,” Aunt Kara cracked a smile, “I can keep a secret as long as I have someone like Vasquez here to keep me in line.”

Anna considered that for a minute before shrugging. “I saw Mommy kissing Astra.”

Susan and Aunt Kara exchanged a look.

“Is this is Christmas joke?” Aunt Kara wheedled with a chuckle. “Because you totally got me.”

“No,” Anna replied matter-of-factly.

Susan narrowed her eyes playfully. “Was there mistletoe?”

“I didn’t see any miste-tow.”

“Okay,” Aunt Kara sighed, unable to figure out what more to say. She kneeled down so she and Anna were at eye level. “Sweetie, are you upset by what you saw? Or confused?”

“Astra is Mom’s work friend.”

Aunt Kara hung on every word as she nodded. “Right.”

“I don’t really get why people do it. It doesn’t seem as much fun as watching Sunday cartoons with Mom or when you take me out for ice cream.”

“Hold the phone.” Susan intervened before her mind exploded. “Anna, have you seen them do this before?”

“No.” Anna’s eyes shot to the ceiling as she huffed. “I know what kissing looks like. I’ve seen Aunt Kara kiss Unca Jimmy.”

Aunt Kara adjusted her glasses as Susan wiggled her eyebrows in her direction.

“You don’t say?” Aunt Kara chuckled nervously. “Anna, you probably shouldn’t be spying on adults. I know it seems harmless but people like their privacy. I know I certainly do,” she mumbled to herself. “Did your Mom or Astra catch you eavesdropping?”

Anna shook her head.

“Are you sure you’re not confused?” Susan asked with a concerned frown. “You can ask us questions if you have them. Or I’m sure your Mom wouldn’t mind, as long as you're honest with her.”

Anna tilted her head. She really didn’t understand what the big deal was. For all this talk of ‘talking things out’ there were _some_ people who didn’t do a whole lot of it.

“No,” she finally replied. “Mommy and Astra looked more confused than me.”

Susan smiled and snorted in amusement. “Yep, that’s Alex and Astra alright.”

Aunt Kara elbowed her.

“’Scuse me,” Anna said, attention jumping to more interesting company. “I gotta go see Winn about a toy.”

* * *

Winslow Schott Jr., that little sneak. He reached an all new low using Wonder Woman to lure Anna away from her. The toy in question was a new Wonder Woman bobble head Winn won in an aggressive bidding war on Ebay. Kara wouldn’t allow herself to feel the sting of that. It wasn’t like Diana was going to sweep in and become Anna’s favorite aunt. That position was filled thank you very much.

“You nodding to some invisible metahuman I haven’t been briefed on or just yourself?”

Kara jolted back to the present. “What? No.”

Susan rolled her eyes. “Well,” she drawled, raising her beer to her lips, “that was an interesting development.”

“What’s an interesting development?”

Susan and Kara turned to the ear-to-ear grin of James.

“Not telling,” Kara replied. She slung her arm around his shoulders and brought him in for a peck to his cheek. “I never reveal a source.”

“I thought we were on the same team?”

“This isn’t work. It’s super personal.”

“ _Super_ personal, huh?” James shifted to Susan. “Care to share?”

The bottle paused at Susan’s lips before she said, “Our two favorite DEO agents were caught kissing tonight.”

Kara’s jaw dropped. “And you guys accuse me of not being able to keep a secret!”

Susan chuckled. “I can’t not. This is the kind of thing you want to spread and see what kind of crazy rumors come back around. Like… their having secret rendezvous in the armory, or wearing each other’s clothes, or –“

“Or it ends up hurting the people in question.” Kara placed her hands on her hips.

“I didn’t think about that one.”

James stopped them with a raise of his hands. “I’m confused. Which DEO agents are we talking about?”

Susan crossed her arms and sized him up like a large helping of terabytes. “Seriously?”

“Hey, _I_ don’t work for the DEO.”

“The serial single ladies who only ever had eyes for each other? It’s so obvious I want to write it on their foreheads, but oh wait, it already is.”

“Ah, Alex and Astra.” James nodded. “That does ring a bell.”

“Can we please keep it down?” Kara hissed. “They are the _very last_ people on Earth we should be poking fun at.”

“People are whispering in my house,” Cat drawled from afar. She approached and pointed between James and Kara. “Any juicy scoop you two care to share?”

Kara went red to the tips of her ears. “Nope!”

James sucked in his bottom lip.

“You two couldn’t fool the entire viewership of conservative media. Spill. Now.”

“Spill what?” Lucy asked as she came up beside Susan.

Susan accepted the new beer from her with a smile and a kiss. “Thank you, ma’am. And to answer your question, you just walked in on Kara’s and James’ epic fail to cover up the fact that Alex and Astra were kissing.”

“You don’t say?” Cat’s voice droned as she took a sip from her martini.

Lucy’s eyes lit up. “Are you kidding? Tonight?” She clapped her hands together and pointed directly at James. She crooked her fingers. “Time to pay up.”

James bit down on his grin and shook his head. “I was hoping you wouldn’t bring that up,” he said as he dug out his wallet.

Susan eyed him suspiciously. “What happened to you not knowing who we were talking about?”

“It’s called bluffing.” He winked.

Kara didn’t know whether to slap them or scream. “What the hell? You guys made a bet?”

“Of course,” Lucy replied casually as James doled out twenties to her and Cat. “James had twenty dollars on New Years Eve. Cat and I took Christmas Eve. Susan is too good for the game.”

“I never bet on a sure thing,” Susan said in defense. “Takes the fun out of it.”

“Miss Grant?” Kara didn’t know how to ask her boss why she made a bet on two practical strangers. She hoped the squeak at the end of her question was enough of a hint.

Cat shrugged. “Well, if Agent Danvers is anything like her sister, she wouldn’t be so prosaic as to make a move on any other day but Christmas Eve.”

Kara and James exchanged nervous looks.

Cat rolled her eyes and clicked her tongue. “Honestly, you wouldn’t think I’d find out? My building has surveillance and you two are workaholics.” She snagged her winnings from James’ limp fingers. “Thank you.” She click-clacked away as she waved her twenty dollar bill triumphantly in the air.

Kara’s hands slapped to her cheeks as she shook her head. “Why do I feel responsible?”

Just when she was about to ditch the circle and absolve herself of responsibility, she was cornered. “Oh, this is not happening.”

Susan turned her back at the appearance of J’onn. She may not have any qualms about teasing her work friends, but the fun stopped at her mind reading boss and her personal role model Doctor Eliza Danvers. “That’s my cue.”

Eliza smiled at Kara. “Hey, honey. Are you enjoying the party?”

Kara attempted a chuckled but it came out as a wheeze.

“You look a bit pale,” said J’onn. “Are you feeling alright?”

“I think she’s just nervous,” James cut in. He pulled Kara in close, patting her hip to assure her that _he’s got this_. “Anna’s been more curious than usually and Kara’s afraid she’s going to find out who’s really stopping by tonight. And we all know how Alex feels about that.”

Eliza sighed. “I don’t know why Alex doesn’t just tell her. It’s a wonder how Anna hasn’t found out already. She’s such an intuitive girl.”

“And aggressive,” Lucy added. “Like her mom, when she’s set her mind on something she goes after it. You know, Alex should be lucky. Other parents have to worry about the whole Santa thing and how devastated their kids are going to be. Seeing as Kara is already family, she should take the news pretty well. She’ll be thrilled.”

“What about Astra?” James put forth. “When Anna finds out her mom is dating an alien?”

Eliza perked at that. “So something happened between them?”

Kara slapped James’ chest. The blow nearly had him doubling over.

“No,” he grunted, rubbing the soreness from his chest.

“Even so, Astra is a good influence on Anna. And I’ve never seen Alex happier. I think they suit each other well.”

J’onn shrugged. “If you had asked me ten years ago, I would have thrown Astra in a DEO cell and dialed up the kryptonite emitters. Now? I think we’d have a human hostile on our hands if any soldier so much as glared in Astra’s direction.”

“It’s about time someone made a move,” Lucy remarked. “I’ve had to watch those two dance around their sexual tension during and outside of work. That’s ten years I’ll never get back.”

Kara was about ready to jump out the window and take an icy trip due north. “Hey, guys? Can we not do this here? Someone could overhear.” She wiped her perspiring hands on her pants and peered through the walls with hypersensitive wide eyes.

Her advice didn’t make a dent. Lucy and Eliza continued to gab on about a possible secret relationship since last Thanksgiving while J’onn and James had a very short conversation about National City football.

Kara tried to rein them in before she lost control, but it was nearly impossible to stop the momentum of scuttlebutt. Once it started, it snowballed like an avalanche.

Suddenly, Kara’s ears perked to a familiar voice. Or a muttering, really.

Alex swept through with a harried look on her face. “I need something to drink. I need wine. Where is the wine?”

The room went silent. She drew stares, all of which were in collective agreement that she had either gone mad or fallen in love. Probably both.

“Why is everyone staring?”

Kara was the first to snap out of it. “Nobody! I mean, we’re not staring at you. There’s no staring going on here. Am I right?”

The sound of crickets caused Kara’s laughter to drop off.

She grabbed her sister’s hand and dragged her away. “Okay, let’s go for some snacks!”

“I said I wanted wine.”

“Rao, I wish I could drink.”

“What was that?”

They were alone in the kitchen and even the island full of dips and crudités couldn’t deter Kara.

“Here you go.” She handed Alex a glass of white. “Bottoms up.”

Alex downed it in three long gulps before slamming it down. She supported herself on the counter and exhaled in a rush.

“You want to talk about it?” Kara asked, wincing.

Alex was wincing to herself as well. “I’m not sure if I can put it into words.”

“Well, that’s fine. We all can’t be wordsmiths, you know? Some people are writers, other people… shoot other people. Legally speaking.”

Alex inhaled through her nose before letting it out. She faced Kara and revealed a face contorted in anxiety. “Okay, so I don’t know how you’re going to react to this but I need to get it out.” She shut her eyes as if it helped the alcohol work faster through her blood. “I did a bad thing. I kissed Astra.”

Kara drew her head back and widened her eyes for full effect. “Say whaaat?”

“Don’t make me say it again, Kara.”

Kara stepped closer and joined Alex in leaning her hip against the counter. Now maybe she could get some real answers and not at the risk of betraying anyone.

“So you kissed my aunt…” Kara began, hoping it didn’t come across as critical as she thought. “I’m going to take a wild guess that it happened just a short while ago. How did that happen?”

“She was _frustrating_ me.”

The growl had Kara chuckling. Now they were getting somewhere. “So you kissed her?”

“Hey, whose side are you on?”

“I’m on both of your sides. And don’t evade the question. Why did you kiss Astra?”

“I don’t know.” At Kara’s tilted head, Alex stressed, “ _Really_ , Kara. I honestly don’t know why I did it. It doesn’t make sense – I don’t even like her in that way! We’re barely friends.”

“But you guys have dinner all the time and Astra’s always stopping by.”

“For Anna. I can’t deny them that.”

“But Thanksgiving every year?”

“Only because you and James are with his family. Mom and J’onn have started their own Thanksgiving tradition. Astra doesn’t have anywhere else to go. Inviting her to join Anna and I seemed like the logical thing to do.”

The wheels in Kara's head turned out a theory. “You three are practically a family… And you and Astra have a great professional relationship _and_ chemistry… Some part of your subconscious must be drawn to Astra.”

“That’s insane!”

“Not from where you daughter was standing ten minutes ago.”

“What?” Alex looked vaguely past her as she retrieved the bit from memory. When the realization dawned on her, she pressed her hand to her paling forehead. “She _was_ in the room. How did I not notice? God, I’m such a horrible parent. What did she say?”

“She didn’t think much of it. It seems to me like she already thought you two were together.”

“But we’re not!”

“Then someone has to have a conversation with that beautiful, sweet kid. And considering she doesn’t even know her aunt is…” Kara emphasized with two fists up high.

“I’ll tell her when she’s ready and right now she’s too young to be brought into that world.”

“Even Eliza thinks she’s ready. And you know her.”

“Yes, I do. Which is exactly why I’m not taking her advice on this one. It’s not enough she moved here the day after I brought Anna home. I never know who she’s checking up on now, Anna or my parenting skills. Mom just wants another partner in her ganging up on me.”

“Who’s the other one?”

“Oh, come on. You seriously haven’t seen her getting chummy with J’onn lately? You are so naïve.”

“I’m busy.”

“With James.”

Kara blushed. “At least James and I are married. It’s taken you and Astra Rao knows how long to take a step in _any_ direction.”

Alex shot a glare. “As I was saying, Mom’s not the best source of advice. She's already poisoned Anna rotten with candy. Why do you think I ask Astra to babysit Anna so often? Astra won’t give her anything that’s not naturally colored or looks like a Red Vine. I don’t even think she knows what a Red Vine is to this day.”

“Yeah, but doesn’t that give Anna ammunition to trick Astra into getting something she _does_ want?”

“It’s happened before, but I try to warn Astra before she’s blindsided.” Alex frowned. “That’s been happening a lot lately.”

“Look who’s being naïve. Of course Astra’s indulging her every wish. Who can turn down that adorable puppy face? I mean, honestly.”

Alex wavered. “She wouldn’t.”

“Hey, if you want the truth, go to the source. By the way, how did Astra react when you kissed her ‘in frustration?’” she air quoted.

“I don’t know.” Blushing, Alex diverted her eyes. “I was kind of running in the other direction.”

“ _Alex!_ ”

“Don’t ‘Alex’ me. I did not plan on any of this! I didn’t think Astra would be standing there looking at Anna like that. I just...” Her hands drew down her face as she shook her head.

With baited breath, Kara waited to hear the inevitable end of that sentence. Alex had to say it. No one else could do it for her.

Alex combed through her hair to return it to some semblance of control. But there was no fooling anyone. Her head turned to and fro, perhaps to avoid running into the woman she just locked lips with a moment ago. Alex shuffled in place, hands running down the sides of her pants frequently and absently.

“I can’t do this now. I have to find Anna.”

“I’m sure she’s fine. You want a refill?”

The crazy eyes returned, whipping from one door to the other. When she made her choice, she headed for it, but not before throwing over her shoulder, “If Astra is looking for me, lie.”

“What?” Kara hissed after her, “ _Alex!_ ”

The minute the door swung closed behind her, the dining room door opened and in came Astra. The woman was wide eyed and too frazzled to remember she had Kryptonian hearing and vision. Before Kara could think up an excuse not to faint, she was cornered.

“Have you seen Alexandra?”

“I… have… not?”

“Are you alright?” Astra asked with a squinty frown.

“Yes! I’m great! How are you?”

Astra pouted. “ _Most_ confused.”

“Oh?” Kara’s eyes shifted on the lookout for Alex or Anna.

Astra pinned her with a conflicting expression. “Your sister may be a brave soldier and in possession of a most cunning mind, but she is the most baffling, impulsive human I have ever met. Stubborn, yes. Difficult, too, and baffling… Did I say that already?” Astra huffed to herself before straightening. The kitchen seemed to grow a hundred degrees warmer with her grilling stare. “What has gotten into her? Has she spoken to you?”

If Kara didn’t faint sooner or later she’d accept a Kryptonite dart to the head just to be put her out of her misery. Why did everyone think she knew everybody’s business? Besides the fact that she could see through walls and hear a butterfly flap it’s wings outside Noonans. Why was she always forced to be the mediator? Oh, right. She was Supergirl. It was her job to mediate.

“I’d love to help you, Aunt Astra, but I don’t even know what you’re referring to. All I got from that word vomit was Alex is a great soldier, smart, stubborn and – wait, did you say impulsive? Alex isn’t impulsive. Are you sure we’re talking about the same person?”

“Well, she certainly showed her stars and stripes earlier.”

Kara squinted. Astra may have lived on Earth for quite some time now, but she still had trouble with the idioms. “Alex showed her true stripes?”

“Yes, that’s right.”

Kara might regret asking, but she had a feeling that Astra had a clearer picture of what transpired. If anything, it would give Kara another side of the story and in order to mediate, she had to have both sides.

“How so?” she finally asked.

Astra eyes wandered as she bit her lip. Her hesitation paralleled Alex’s so intimately Kara had to chuckle.

“Do you find something amusing?”

“Not at all. Please begin whenever you’re ready.”

“Trust me, Kara. There was nothing amusing about it. I was simply standing in the living room doorway when she kissed me. There was no warning, no invitation, and nothing subtle about it.”

“What were you doing before she kissed you?”

Astra folded her arms over her chest. “What does that matter?”

“Just wondering. Maybe you looked a certain way and that triggered Alex’s instincts.”

“I was watching over Annabelle.” Astra’s frown deepened. She tilted her head and asked, “Do you think that’s what triggered her as you say?” At Kara’s shrug, she shook her head in frustration and muttered to herself, “But that doesn’t make sense. I’ve always seen Anna that way. What makes tonight different?”

“So Alex hasn’t done this before?”

Indignant, Astra reddened from neck up. “Absolutely not.”

“But you kind of wish it happened sooner.”

“ _Kara_ ,” she groaned, holding her forehead like it would explode. “My expectations are not in question. You are missing the point. Did you not hear? Alex has been her usual self up until ten minutes ago. I don’t understand what’s come over her. The past few months I may have initiated activities between the two of us, but I’ve never wanted to destroy what’s familiar to us – working on the same task force, Thanksgiving dinner, and spending time with Annabelle. I didn’t want to push her, so I backed off because of the holidays. Now all of a sudden, she’s sure of herself and pinning me against a wall. My first thought was that she was taking me into custody because… old habits die hard… but that theory became void when she started kissing me.”

Kara was gawking openly. “Woah.”

“Yes, that was my reaction. Only a bit more –“

Kara’s eyes blew wide. She waved her hands. “No need to explain.”

Based on that account, the event had transpired a bit differently from the way Alex told it. Her sister gave Kara the impression that she had no idea what she was doing at the time – surprising herself even – but Astra seemed to have it the other way around. Astra was the confused one and Alex was apparently in full control of her facilities.

“Kara, you know I love her, but I refuse to push her into something she’s not ready for or doesn’t want.”

“What about Anna?”

“I’ve known her since her infancy. It is painful for me to think she is not my own.”

Kara took a deep breath and counted to five before letting it out. She really wanted to help her aunt because she’d never seen her looking so lost. Astra had always been that person Kara could go to for answers whether they were based in the stars or on life at the Kryptonian surface. She always gave the best advice filled with hope and honesty even when it saddened them.

Now Kara felt hard pressed to return the favor. But how could she without violating her sister’s confidence? They both came running to her, heartsick and at the end of their ropes.

“Aunt Astra,” Kara began as she wrung her hands together, “I’m really honored that you’d come to me about this. I know you don’t think highly of Earth’s customs and how tragic you think of the human race’s courtship practices, and I agree with you. There’s not enough value placed in the slow progression towards mutual affection. It’s frustrating when all you’ve wanted is a chance to show Alex what that could be like, but then Alex had to skip all that by kissing you.” Kara waggled her head and suggested the next bit with care. “Maybe you’re feeling a little embarrassed that you just didn’t cut to the chase like she did. Alex is human, after all, and we are on Earth. When you can’t beat ‘em, join ‘em, right?”

“Excuse me, did you just advise me to beat Alexandra?”

“Oh, Rao,” sighed Kara. She glared daggers at Astra and gestured with slowly clenching fists. “I am advising you to stop talking to me about this and go to Alex. Please. It will save everyone the trouble. And when I say everyone, I think I mean the entire planet.”

Taking it into consideration, Astra’s suspicion rose with her brow. “This is very strange advice.”

“Strange can be good,” Kara insisted with a cheek-sore smile. “Take sweet potato casserole. Earth’s version is pretty different from Aunt Lara’s but I’ll be damned if it isn’t delicious. Now if you’ll excuse me, I think I’ll head there right now.”

Kara skipped out of the kitchen before Astra could get a word in.

* * *

Icicles sparkled amongst the pine needles and the ornaments shined. The Christmas lights glowed through an array of colors, laying a beautiful kaleidoscope upon the darkened living room. Annabelle sat at the base of the tree and from the doorway, unbeknownst to the child, stood Astra.

Annabelle had been a curious thing for as long as Astra had known her. Before she could even speak, her newborn awe came with wandering eyes and hands grabbing at whatever caught their interest. In those days, it had been a silver streak of hair.

When Fort Rozz crash landed on Earth, Astra had very little patience for humans and even less so for their offspring. She set her mind on Myriad without a thought for the thousands of families it would affect. After Myriad, her interest in humans became necessary for the simple fact that she was now stuck with them. Still, children did not warm her heart nor inspire her to regret never having any of her own. The only baby she ever truly took a liking to had been born on Krypton to Alura and Zor-El.

But that all changed when those tiny fingers wrapped around her finger. She had been a strong infant if the tugs on her hair strands were anything to go by. Those wide, inquisitive eyes had locked onto hers, looking past the anger and the sorrow. She triggered a long dormant desire in Astra and, for that, an invulnerable connection was made.

For a human, Annabelle was special. She may not share her family’s blood or that of Alex’s, but blood was not everything. Alex and Kara were proof of that. Many things bound a family together – trials and tribulations, truth and consequences, pizza and ice cream. But Astra didn’t truly understand until Annabelle came along. Her affection for the child grew over the years, from infancy through the toddling months and babbling efforts to articulate her name correctly. For the first three years she was known as “star” because she always pointed to the stars when teaching Annabelle to pronounce her name.

It had nothing to do with blood bonds and everything to do with Alex. Because this was her child, whom she raised almost entirely on her own. She had done it as a single mother who may have cut back on her hours at the DEO, but who could put down a hostile twice her size and still return in time for bath time and a bedtime story. Annabelle was all the things Astra respected in the Danvers family and she loved her.

At eight-years-old Annabelle hadn’t lost a bit of her curiosity. Astra watched her sit before Catherine’s tree and stare up at the winking lights with an aching in her heart. She didn’t know how long she’d been watching the lights, but if Annabelle stayed then she would to.

In the beginning, Astra had been known as Aunt Kara’s aunt. The details weren’t important; only that they were family. Then, Annabelle had slowly recognized Astra as the only person who could make Mommy’s tantrums rival hers or worry enough to make herself cry. She was the babysitter who gave her those red, twisty things to eat behind Mommy’s back, who demanded names when Annabelle returned from daycare with a skinned knee, and sang her to sleep in weird languages. Essentially, she was “Mommy’s friend.”

But it somehow wasn’t enough. Astra hated herself for needing Annabelle more than she needed her. She hated wanting something that she didn’t deserve and that, at times, seemed lightyears out of reach.

Astra had a chance to make a family of her own and she failed. Her ambition drove her to ruin and her distrust pushed loved ones away. She was now a displaced alien living on a planet with computer-generated courtship rites and a ten year infatuation she couldn’t speak of. She made a friend in a woman she loved more than her own life and whose child she wished to call her heir. For all intents and purposes she would always be “Mommy’s friend” and nothing more.

A floorboard creaked behind her. Astra pivoted. She was too startled to notice the tear track down her cheek. Alex stood staring at it. Astra opened her mouth to speak but hesitated. What would she say? What _could_ she say that she hadn’t the past ten years? If she had one iota of courage her niece possessed the day she asked James to marry her, perhaps Astra could actually say something worthwhile. Like… compliment her boots? “Your combat knife would fit nicely inside.” Or plan an outing? “I’m sure we could even the odds by lowering those kryptonite emitters and going for best two out of three.”

Before Astra could plan any further, there were fists in her sweater and she was being smothered. Before her head could embarrass her with more ideas to woo Alex, it met the wall with a _thump_.

She raised her hands to keep from getting pinned (she did  _not_ in surrender). She was about to open her eyes and judge the situation when she smelled Alex. _Oh, Rao_. This was not an attack, at least not one she saw fit to thwart. At the feel of a tongue against her lips, a moan slipped from her parted mouth.

Astra had experienced this with humans before, but those kisses were distractions. She’d engaged in the occasional tryst or one night stand, thirsting to replace something that had only lived in her imagination. She tried so hard to move on, but nothing compared to this real thing in Alex’s arms.

Her knees weakened and her hands went to take hold of something to ground her, but fists clenched in her sweater, commanding her to back off. Astra’s hands eased away to splay against the wall behind her. Just as she was about to slip deeper into the kiss, Alex broke away.

Astra let out a ragged breath. She kept her eyes closed to the warm, tingling sensation. It made her head swim and her heart race. She yearned for it to come home with her and put her to bed.

A whisper met her lips. Astra blinked open her eyes and met Alex’s shock. By the time Astra’s brain caught up, it occurred to her what just happened. The certainty of it was still warm on her lips and fisting her clothes.

Alex pulled away to let a rush of cold air and a thousand questions fill the space between them. She didn’t even give Astra time to respond. She turned and fled.

Astra lay where Alex had flattened her against the wall. Her head fell back as she gasped, shell-shocked and swimming.

* * *

Anna had left Winn to his bobble head collection. Her interest was waning and now all she could think about was what was inside those presents under Miss Grant’s tree. A lot of them were written in her name. Winn thought that was a bit ageist (or some word like that). Sometimes she wondered who the child was.

She headed to the window to look out for Supergirl when she saw someone outside. It was definitely not Supergirl. They hadn’t yet eaten dinner and she usually stopped by between dessert and the opening of gifts.

Anna pulled the throw blanket from Miss Grant’s sofa and stepped out. The porch had a great view of the city but that wasn’t the reason why she found this particular guest outside.

“Annabelle.” Astra’s head rose from the lounge chair. She gave a frown that reminded Anna of Mom’s infamous scolding. “You should not be out here. It’s freezing.”

“You’re out here,” asserted Anna. Without further ado she climbed in next to Astra and lay the blanket down.

Astra’s frown melted to fond warmth. “That’s very thoughtful of you, but I think you need this more than I do.”

“ _No_ ,” she insisted, squirming out of reach.

Astra mimicked a similar whine. “ _Yes_.”

She allowed herself to be wrapped thrice in the throw from chin to toes. Astra tugged up the ends so they covered her ears and tucked the little Anna Burrito against her. A few seconds later, a soothing warmth replaced the shiver.

“Can you talk more constellations?” she asked from inside her cocoon. “Please?”

Astra chuckled and turned her head up. “Any direction in mind?”

“Mm, that one!” Anna wiggled her arm out and shot it up to point at a speck in the distance.

“Which one?”

She stretched higher even though she was giving Astra every opportunity to betray her. “That o-hahahha!”

Astra seized the chance to wiggle her finger under Anna’s arm and send her into fits of giggling.

“The tickles keep you warm,” Astra defended with a grin. “That’s what I was told!”

“Hey, stahp-it-ah!” The tickling receded and Anna’s squirming slowed. “Who said they keep you warm?”

“Scientists.”

“Like Mommy?”

“Yes, in fact. Shall I send for her so you can have double the tickles?”

The creeping fingers prompted Anna to shriek, “No-hohoho!”

Astra’s laughter made her breath fog. Anna watched it swirl in the air and smiled. She wished she could fly like fog. Then she could be just like Supergirl.

When Anna’s arm was tucked back inside her blanket, Astra looked up. “So… that one?” She leaned in close until their heads touched and pointed into the night sky.

“Mm-hm.”

Miss Grant’s penthouse was high enough above the city so that when the sun went down the stars came out. A sea of them hung up there, some brighter than others, waiting for their stories to be told.

“That,” Astra said, “is the constellation Coma Berenices.”

“Co-mah beh-buhr…” Anna focused on Astra’s moving lips. “… buhr-neece?”

Astra grinned. “Close enough. It’s named after one of your – one of _our_ – historical figures. Berenice was a queen of Egypt. Before her king went off to war she made a deal with him that if he came home safe she would cut her hair as an offering to the gods.”

“That’s silly.”

“Silly, yes. I agree. So when the king returned, Berenice cut her long tresses and dedicated them to the goddess Aphrodite. Do you know who that is?” At Anna’s shake of the head, she explained, “She is the goddess of love and beauty. It would make sense, then, when the queen’s offering disappeared the next morning. The story goes that Aphrodite herself came to collect the offering and flung it up to the sky where Berenice’s hair hangs for all to see.”

Anna looked at the stars, wondering how many stories were up there. “I bet the queen had nice hair like yours.”

Astra tilted her head. “Is that so?”

“It’s curly and real pretty, so it has to be like the queen’s.” Anna reached up to run her fingers down the wavy white streak. She was so awestruck, she didn't notice the glassy tint to Astra's eyes.

“Thank you, Annabelle.”

“You’re welcome.” Anna sank into Astra’s side and closed her eyes to the soothing fingers combing through her hair. “Astra?”

“Yes?”

“Why do people call you ‘general?’”

Astra’s ministrations paused. She frowned down at her. “Haven’t you asked me this before?”

Anna shrugged.

“The title was bestowed on me by my peers. That was a long time ago. Now it’s more a term of endearment – a nickname.” She grinned and added, “Although Director Henshaw and your mother would protest too much. Any more questions, Annabelle Danvers?”

Anna giggled. Astra was the only one who called her "Annabelle." Just like Astra was the only one who called Mom "Alexandra."

“Astra?”

“Mm?”

“Do you like Mom?”

Astra’s cheek rested atop Anna’s head. “I love her.”

“Like Unca Jimmy loves Aunt Kara?”

A breeze swept in and Anna watched the curly strands dance. Something made her head damp where Astra lay, but Anna saw no signs of rain or snow.

Before either could speak, the door slid open and a head popped out.

“ _Annabelle Danvers_.”

Well, maybe Astra wasn’t the _only_ one who used her given name.

Alex’s temper dimmed at the sight of Astra and their cozy embrace. “It’s dinner time.” She met her daughter with unspoken command in her eyes. “Come inside.”

With a sigh, Anna wiggled out of her blanket and hopped off the lounge.

Alex waited against the door jam, arms folded and looking past Anna. “You too.”

Astra didn’t need to be told twice.

As Anna padded back inside, she wondered if Mom knew about earlier. As the parent, she was well within her rights to withhold dessert. But she wouldn’t be that mean, would she? All Anna had done at the time was look at the Christmas lights and mind her own business.

Inside, she lay the throw back on the sofa and padded towards the dinning room.

“Anna.”

Anna turned as Mom knelt down to her. She caught Astra’s eye for a split second. Astra hung back, trying to appear inconspicuous by gazing up at the ceiling. Silly.

“Sweetie, we need to have a talk later.”

“Am I in trouble?”

“No.” Alex smoothed her hair back and kissed her head. “No, not at all. I just want to…” Her eyes lowered as if tempted to look over her shoulder. She lowered her voice to a whisper. “I need help with something. Your Mom needs some advice.”

Anna’s brows went up. “Really?”

Alex grinned. “I don’t always have the answers as much as you think I do. Grown ups don’t always know what to say.” Alex squinted, ducking her head like she was imparting a state secret. “Sometimes we need a little help. Do you think we can talk later?”

Anna mulled it over. “Mm, okay, but _after_ presents.”

The emphatic condition made Alex chuckle. She touched her cheek. “ _After_ presents.”

Anna smiled and wrapped her arms around Mom’s neck. Her family always gave the best hugs. Grandma’s hugs smelled like cinnamon. Aunt Kara’s were so strong they lifted her clean off the floor for a wheeling turn in place. Mom’s hugs were the best. They were better than hot chocolate or even Supergirl gobbling up all her cookies.

Astra’s attention had left the ceiling for her. Her mouth turned up a bit, no so much a smile than a twitch. It reminded Anna of how sad Astra’s hugs were. They may be warm like Mom’s and strong like Aunt Kara’s, but why did they make Anna feel like she would disappear if Astra let go?

“Okay, go get your sweet potatoes before Aunt Kara gets there first.”

Anna giggled as Mom gave her a nudge. She kept her excitement to a minimum as she strode to the dining room because NO RUNNING ALLOWED.

* * *

Astra held position, never wavering, not speaking. Her eyes left Anna’s poorly concealed haste and fell on Alex.

The living room was as dim and quiet as when they left it. Alex stood, rising shoulders indicating her deep inhale and lowering as her breath escaped her body. She faced Astra and gave her a tight smile.

“Hey,” she said. The greeting carried as much tension as the smile. “Did she ask for another lesson in stargazing?”

“Yes. I did not think it wise in the first place due to the temperature but –“

“It’s fine,” Alex interjected. She drew a sincere expression. “I don’t have to worry when she’s with you.”

Astra nodded for lack of a better response.

“Has she asked about Supergirl?”

That encouraged a sly grin to Astra’s lips. “It was the first thing she mentioned when I arrived here. No hello or Merry Christmas. Just ‘Do you know who’s coming to eat my cookies?’”

Alex chuckled and folded her arms around herself.

“And then again ten minutes later. Oddly enough, she hasn’t brought up our superhero since. Something else must have drawn her attention.”

“The presents,” Alex supplied with a cock of her head. Fond thoughts came to mind of opening presents with her daughter on Christmas morning.

The seconds passed in silence. Alex had cast her gaze downwards. She rose up on the balls of her feet, hovering a moment before lowering. Her finger tapped absently on her arm. She looked like she wanted to say something but hadn’t the courage to do so. A far cry from the woman who had pinned Astra against a wall and kissed her into a stupor.

Astra bit her bottom lip before letting it go. A nervous habit she had picked up in Alex’s presence. She always had some idea of what to say around her, but she held back for fear of pushing too hard. She possessed a temperamental strength, after all.

Astra cleared her throat.

Alex’s head snapped up. “Pardon?”

“I didn’t say anything.”

“Oh.”

Just then a commanding voice shouted, “Dinner is on the table!”

Neither Alex nor Astra made a move. Their eyes met and then darted away. They wandered aimlessly in self-denial before returning. The masochistic tendencies of two people in love. Never speaking their desire and yet staring it in the eyes every day of their lives. Fighting beside each other by day and bickering with each other by night. It drove one to kiss without forethought and the other to weep on the head of a child.

“Ma’ams! Food’s ready to eat if you’re not too _busy!_ ” came another cry from the dinning room.

Steeling herself, Astra licked her lips before coming out with it. “You…” Her heart rate spiked when Alex’s eyes met hers. “You may not want to talk about earlier and that’s understandable, but I must know if you meant what you said.”

“What I said?” Alex frowned. “I didn’t say anything.”

“After you kissed me – quite unexpectedly I might add – you told me…”

Astra couldn’t bear to say it, not if it didn’t come with an ounce of truth. She couldn’t be played like that. Alex may not realize it, but Astra’s heart was in her hands and she felt the quakes from Alex’s fumbling. Even if it wasn’t purposeful, Astra needed to justify ten years of waiting and being held in suspense since those words were spoken.

“Was it true?”

“I forgot.”

“No, you didn’t forget.”

Alex may not want to admit it before discussing it with Anna, but Astra needed to know. Because she couldn’t walk into that dinning room and meet the faces of every one of those people like they didn’t know what was going on between them. She heard the whispers behind her back and she saw the prying glances. Unfortunate for them, she was Kryptonian not human.

She could not carry on like Annabelle was just one of a million other children on this planet. The shock that came from Alex’s offer to hold her infant daughter had been nothing compared to actually _holding_ her. Meeting that squirming bundle of miniature human changed Astra forever. She may not be able to claim Annabelle as her own, but she could no longer pretend that she didn’t want to.

Alex didn’t answer but her cheeks did warm to a blush.

Astra had mapped her every feature and understood nearly every expression. Ten years of pining could do that. It also came from yielding too easily to shotgun when she knew Alex preferred to drive on assignment. And waiting every Christmas Eve for an invitation to accompany Alex… as more than friends.

The blush was answer enough and Alex was taking her hand and lacing their fingers so… Yes, Astra took all of the above as a response.

Astra wiped the smug smile from her face before a temperamental remark could be made. She allowed herself to be led into the dinning room and to the seat that always happened to be next to Alex.

* * *

Alex’s white-knuckled fists roughed Astra into the wall. She paid no mind to the thump of her head, but took great pleasure in covering the whimper.

The sweater bunched in her hands. It was all that kept her from doing something real foolish like touching Astra’s hair or lifting up her sweater. As if kissing her wasn’t foolish enough. Alex’s head might not have been on straight at the time. In fact, it was swimming in the deep end.

Alex’s lungs burned for air but she kissed harder and clenched those fists tighter. Her tongue loosened of its own accord and swept along Astra’s bottom lip. Dear god, she opened for her. How could Alex have guessed? Had she been so blind to think this was a one-sided crush?

Crush? No, this could not be so casual. Not when Anna was involved. What if it all went wrong? They still had to work together. They were still family through Kara. The risk begged for an alternative. Not crush. Definitely not one-sided by the way Astra sagged against the wall. It had to be more and it had to be enough. Ultimately, it must brave the risk, otherwise, Alex would have two broken hearts to mend – hers and her daughter’s.

Astra released a sigh. Her warm breath coursed over Alex, prompting the will to act. Inspiration to define and courage to take the path less traveled by any human or Kryptonian, it hung on the edge of her kiss.

_“You were always my plus one.”_

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's corny, but after the year Earth had I figured we could all use a little corny. Best wishes and merry Christmas.


End file.
